Heat trace systems are employed to heat and maintain pipes and/or materials carried by pipes at desired temperatures or within desired temperature ranges. Applications for automated heat trace system design exist. Typically, such applications require that pipe system data be manually extracted from pipe system design files and entered into the application. Such manual extraction is error-prone and time-consuming. Moreover, in typical applications, the consistency of data used for calculating heat loss and selecting heat trace system components, generating isometric drawings of the heat trace system, and populating the border information on the drawings can not be easily validated. Thus, improvements in heat trace system design are needed.